Brought Together
by secretxdream
Summary: ONE-SHOT! based on S2 episode 9. Morgana sees Merlin at the lake after he watches Freya die, after the body of Freya is set on fire in a boat... Morgana goes to comfort him, with a suprise heading her way. !MerlinMorgana!


**Merlin is part of the BBC/ Shine Limited.**

**This is a one-shot only! I won't be adding any more chapters, simple as that. This is after Freya had died. I know Morgana wasn't in Episode 9, Series 2. But what if she was? What if she spotted Merlin there? This is just something I thought up after watching The Lady Of The Lake (again). Enjoy(:**

Merlin had been with Freya, right until the moment she died. Of course Merlin was heartbroken; he had helped her to discover that magic didn't have to be a curse. But what Merlin didn't allow in at first was the fact that Freya was cursed, he just didn't want to believe it. As Merlin looked down at Freya's body in the boat, he had a sense of regret overtaking his heart and mind. As Merlin used his magic to shift the boat further into the water, Merlin felt so helpless. As the boat drifted further out into the lake, Merlin took some steps forward, his feet in the cool water. He outstretched his hand, finding it hard to say a spell. Immediately, Merlin placed his hand back down. It was just so hard for him to let Freya go.

However, Morgana was leaning against a tree, observing what was going on. Her eyebrow was arched up, her green eyes were sparkling. Morgana knew that it was Merlin standing there, but she couldn't exactly see what was going on.

Merlin finally found the courage to do this; he outstretched his hand once more, closing off his eyes. Merlin started to chant in Old English, slowly opening his eyes – Which were now burning a gentle amber colour. Once he opened his eyes fully, they returned back to the ocean blue colour. Merlin could see the flames in the boat now, burning the body of the cursed Druid girl. Merlin took his final look at the scene, and then turned away, slowly making his way out of the lake.

Morgana had finally managed to capture a glimpse of what Merlin was just watching, and she gasped. Morgana slammed her back against the tree, hoping not to get caught by Merlin. "Oh Gosh." She whispered to herself. Morgana arched her head back, resting it against the trunk of the tree.

Merlin had carefully made his way up the small hill, breathing to try and keep himself calm. He held his head up high; he needed to keep himself busy to take his mind off from what happened.

Morgana kept still, breathing quietly. She was now curious, but she didn't really want to upset Merlin. Breathing out calmly, Morgana revealed herself. "Merlin?" Morgana softly asked.

Merlin looked at Morgana, eyebrow arching up. "My Lady, I – I-" Merlin stammered. He wasn't expecting Morgana to be out here. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." Merlin admitted.

Morgana shrugged her shoulders slightly, looking down to the ground. "I just went for a walk." Morgana explained. She nodded her head, confirming what she said. "What were you doing?" Morgana questioned.

Merlin looked back at the water, still seeing the flames there. "I-" He started. How could he explain himself this time? Merlin took a deep breath, looking back at Morgana. He couldn't lie to her, he knew that. "She's dead." Merlin simply said. Merlin didn't want to give too much away, but he figured that he'd probably have to tell her more than that. "The Druid girl… A-Arthur wounded her." Merlin added on. He covered his eyes with both of his hands, beginning to weep.

Morgana reached out her hands, touching his shoulders. "Oh, Merlin." Morgana managed to say. Well what else could she say? It was so hard to lose someone, she knew that. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something else I could say." Morgana commented.

Merlin took in a deep breath, his hands moving away from his face. "I couldn't save her." Merlin gravely said.

"Maybe she knew that she'd die anyway." Morgana pointed out. But Morgana couldn't be certain about that, she didn't know about this Druid girl. Nonetheless, Morgana still felt sympathy towards Merlin. "I know it's probably not going to help, but you need to properly let her go." Morgana advised.

Merlin shook his head. "She understood me, she was like me." Merlin explained. He breathed out, not finding it easy to let Freya go. "We both have magic, w-we wanted to r-r-runaway, but now it can't h-h-happen." Merlin stuttered.

"You have mag-?" Morgana began to ask. She looked momentarily angry, because she thought she was alone. "Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped.

"Morgana, how could I? I'm a servant, and you're the King's Ward." Merlin answered. He took a step forward, staring at Morgana. "If you had told anyone, then I'd have been a fool not to keep this a secret." Merlin confessed. He started to walk away, feeling guilty for telling Morgana so late.

Morgana turned, watching him go. "Merlin, wait!" Morgana called out.

Merlin froze on the spot, turning to face Morgana once more. "What is it?" Merlin asked.

Morgana ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered in response.

Merlin wasn't too sure of how to respond to this at first, he was pretty much frozen. Until a few seconds later, his arms went around her waist. "I have tried to tell you, I just didn't know how to." Merlin promised her.

"Oh, no, no – Please, it's fine." Morgana assured him. She withdrew slightly, looking up at Merlin now. "Thank you, for being honest with me." Morgana said. She kissed his pale cheek, beginning to walk away now.

Merlin managed to grab her arm, turning her back around so carefully. "I should be thanking you." Merlin told her.

Morgana looked up at him, and then looked at where he was touching her. Feeling nervous, Morgana shifted her gaze to look back up at him. "May I ask, what for?" Morgana questioned.

"For making me feel better." Merlin simply answered. He gave her a soft smile, blinking twice. "When I look at you – I feel so much better, like you complete me." Merlin explained.

Morgana couldn't deny his words, she felt completely the same way. "Same with you, I feel the same." Morgana admitted. She looked down to the floor, now feeling awkward.

Merlin just smiled even wider now. "I'm glad." He simply spoke.

Morgana looked up at him, a light shade of pink landing on her cheeks now. "We should head back, Merlin." Morgana reminded him.

"Yes, we should." Merlin agreed. He cleared his throat, letting her arm go now. Rubbing the back of his neck, Merlin had looked carefully at her.

For some odd reason, Morgana didn't move to lead the way. She stood on her tiptoes, hands going back onto his shoulders. Her lips drew closer to his, eventually landing on his lips. A kiss slipping through them, which made Morgana feel so energetic.

This kiss was something that Merlin wasn't expecting, but he had kissed her back. He believed this to be his only shot at kissing the Lady of Camelot. God he felt so lucky. But whether someone would tell was a different story. Merlin kept the kiss going for a while longer, collecting her in his arms.

Both of them held onto one another, like they were the only people left in the world. But this love was forbidden, and yet it was happening. It was wrong, but it felt so right. Neither of them had a hint of regret, they just loved each other. And it was this day that brought them together.

**That's the end of the story(:**

**Remember, this is staying as a one-shot.**

**Review? If you do review it, I'll love you forever(:**

**x**


End file.
